Odium, Aegis of the Brothers (Quest)/Transcript
Introduction Adventurer. (Deathlius/Tylious) and I have dreamt of creating the ultimate bulwark, a shield fashioned by none other than the power of kinship. We share one thing in common closer to us than anything else, that my friend, is hatred. We need you to help us create the shield. It will take time and endless dedication, but with enough bravery, courage, and effectiveness, only then will the shield pulsate to your earning. Are you in or out? *''Yes.'' *'Tylious: '''Good! It'll be malevolent to see our once made creation come back to life. *'Deathlius: We should probably get started. There IS a war erupting around us... *''No.'' *'Tylious: '''WELL then. *'Deathlius: '''Hmph. Well, I had my doubts about you, adventurer. Frame *Tylious: Adventurer, first thing is first. The frame. Much like a photograph, a shield must be made in that image. *One, taken by paints and colours?' *Tylious: No, you fool. The outer bulk; whilst you hold. *How am I to make the frame?'' *Deathlius: Simply raid my old castle, get me out of the shell again, and-- *Tylious: What do you mean again? You're not getting locked up back there. *Deathlius: (Oops, wall of fours) I mean, no, Tylious is getting locked up there? *Tylious: Uh... no. *Deathlius: Anyways, the enemies you encounter in there drop these shield fragments, specifically those demons on the walls. *''Demons?'' *Deathlius: The smiling ones. You know, those glyphs on the walls? *''Uh... shit.'' *Deathlius: And even better! Kill the patriarch and you'll get them tenfold. *''Why don't you get them?'' *Tylious: Hahaha! *Deathlius: Then what would the point of the quest be? Off to it adventurer. Get 250 fragments and come back here and I'll prepare an anvil to smith it. 250 Kills Later *''I'm back with the shield fragments.'' *Tylious: Off to it, shieldsmith! *''You make a frame following the blueprints.'' *''It's an impressive... black bulky frame. It glows red-orange and a dash of green.'' *Deathlius: Silence! Do not mock the shield. *''The shield isn't a god-'' *''Deathlius puts his hand on Endbane.'' *''Gulp. Never mind.'' *Tylious: The frame is not yet complete. Now it needs our powers. *''And..... where is that? Do I have to kill you both?'' *Deathlius: Hahaha! It'd be even more funny if you were serious. Because then you'd be dead. Piled into the dirt, rotting with the rest of those unfortunate... *''Tylious and the player ominously stare at Deathlius.'' *''Four crows fly around Deathlius and rest on Endbane.'' *Deathlius: Pardon. Anyways. *Tylious: To retrieve our power, go through Old Polcro and the Desecrated Sanctuary, Khraz'Mion, and the Skelden Halls on Outhria to retrieve my shards. They're in a "memory" there. *Deathlius: As for mine. These ones are different, you can't just fight through Death'kul. You need to find them on my agilitance area. *''All for Nothing?'' *Deathlius: You've started it. Follow the four clues on the walls. *''I've beaten it... no clues.'' *Deathlius: Impressive! But you missed EVERYTHING. Go back and find them. *Tylious: Bring the eight shards here. And we will begin on step two.